Face Down
by Kitkat052692
Summary: An AU story. Eli and Clare are friends and Clare is dating Fitz. But Clare hides a dark secret about her and Fitz. When she cries out who will be there?
1. Chapter 1

Face Down.

An AU story. Eli and Clare are friends and Clare is dating Fitz. But Clare hides a dark secret about her and Fitz. When she cries out who will be there?

…...

Eli watched as Clare made out with her boyfriend Fitz. She looked happy but Eli could tell she was faking it. Clare sucked at lying and Eli new she wasn't really happy. As he waited at his locker for them to be done he just shook his head. Finally Clare came over

"Hey Eli." she smiled the way she said his name was almost painful

"Hi Clare. How are you?" he asked as she opened her locker and pushed her short honey colored hair out of her face

"Pretty good." she smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am in a great relationship, I have the best friends, why wouldn't I be happy?" Clare said looking away.

"I just don't get why you hang around with him. I mean he is such a jerk." Eli said as they headed to class

"I know he isn't perfect but he is my guy." Clare said "What other guy wants to be with me?" Clare said and Eli added silently _I do, I want you so badly. _

"No one I know." Eli told her.

"See. The guy I really wanted didn't want me, so, well." then Clare added "But Fitz may act like a jerk but he isn't that bad." she said quickly and she sat at her desk. Eli sat next to her. Clare took off her sweater Eli noticed a bruise.

"Clare what the hell is that?" Eli asked Clare saw it and put back her sweater back on in a rush

"Um.. its um a bruise." Clare said

"I can see that, what happened?" Eli was concerned and Clare searched her brain for a reason

"I bumped into my door yesterday. It hurt so bad." She told him and she looked away

"Are you sure?" Eli asked. He knew she was lying but he couldn't figure out what she was lying about

"Yes. I am positive." Clare smiled and looked down at her note book. Eli let it go, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare looked into her mirror later that night. She took her shirt off and saw it. Another bruise. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she Clare Edwards had fallen for a guy like Fitz. _But he wasn't always like this_. Clare had to keep telling herself that._ There was always a chance he could change back._ Clare thought about how she began to hang out with Fitz.

_It was 3 months ago. He was failing and asked if she would tutor him. She agreed even though she knew what kind of guy he was. A bully, a jerk. But Fitz was surprisingly kind and sweet to her. He was funny and interested in her. Clare had to deal with a lot of rejection. Her first boyfriend KC had left her for Jenna her former best friend. Then when she finally began to fall for Eli, she found out he wasn't ready for a relationship. She waited. And waited. She eventually just thought that Eli didn't like her like that and wanted to be friends. Even though it was heartbreaking, especially cause Clare felt something so powerful when they kissed. But Fitz was fun. He helped her forget about her troubles. And for the first time since Eli rejected her she felt free._

_ It wasn't long before they started dating. Clare had never been with a guy like Fitz. He say what he wanted and did what he wanted, and it was almost too freeing. They would speed down the road and Clare could just forget all about her hurt. When Fitz had kissed her the first time, Clare felt that the kiss was so forbidden and wrong but that made her want Fitz more. Something was so right about it and she couldn't help herself. _

_ The first time he lay his hands on her, wasn't even that bad. They had gotten into a fight. It was her fault. Fitz was supposed to pick her up at 7 he showed up at 7:30 and Clare was upset. They didn't even leave. Clare was angry and tried to leave. He then vice gripped her arm. _

_ "Ow, Fitz, that hurts." Clare told _

_ "Oh baby. I am sorry." he let her go. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you" He said. Clare was so desperate for someone to love her, she believed. And she smiled and went with him. The beginning of her hurt._

_ The next few days he didn't touch her. Maybe this was all in my head. Clare told herself. Then he did it again. They were making out in his car. He began to become aggressive and Clare felt wired _

_ "Fitz, stop. I don't want to do this." Clare said. _

_ "Come on Clare. Stop being such a baby." Fitz started to kiss her neck again. _

_ "Fitz. Stop!" She cried and she tried to leave but his strong arms stopped her. She started to scream and Fitz smacked her "Ow." Clare began to cry. Fitz looked at her _

_ "Oh Clare, I am so sorry. I'm sorry." he said and got up off her. Why do guys think that word fixes everything? It doesn't. _

Clare touched her bruise. She winced. It still hurt. Clare grabbed the ice pack and put it on her shoulder where the bruise is. Clare then sat down on her chair and looked on her vanity. She saw pictures. Some of her and Darcy. Some of Alli and some were of her an her parents. One was of her and Fitz. Clare smiled. He could be a good guy. Clare believed that. She had to. The she looked she saw a picture of Eli. He was making a silly face. And not on purpose which is why Clare loved that one. Eli had been working on Morty, when Clare came out of nowhere and snapped the photo. He was mad and chased her around the car. He grabbed her waist and tried to take the camera. Then he made Clare promise to delete it. She kept it though. She liked it. It kinda captured Eli. She could at least hold his picture close to her heart, even though she couldn't hold him. She put the picture down. No she had to let Eli go. After all Fitz loved her. And she was sure she loved him. Not like she loved Eli. But then again there would always be a place in her heart for Eli. Clare put her sweater over her bruise. It would never happen again. Clare promised herself. But promises were meant to be broken. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clare walked into the computer lab and pulled out her mirror and checked for visible bruises... none where there. Clare sighed. She wouldn't have to deal with Eli and Adam's worried look. She hated lying to them but what choice did she have? She put her mirror just as Eli and Adam walked in.

"Hey there you are." Adam said and sat down next to Clare and Eli sat on the other side of her

"Yeah. Here I am." Clare said

"We tried to call you last night but you didn't answer." Eli said "We were kinda worried."

"He was. I wasn't." Adam said

"Thanks guys. I am fine." then Fitz came in the class room. Clare stood up as fast as she could, Eli noted

"Hey baby." Fitz kissed Clare. She looked uncomfortable, Eli noted that too. He also felt sick when Fitz pulled Clare in and kissed her again. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to let go of all restraint. He didn't care. But one thing was between them: Clare. He could bare to hurt her. So he kept his feelings to himself.

"You better go. Or you will get detention." Clare told Fitz and then the bell rang. "See."

"Ok. Pick you up after?" he asked

"Sure." then Fitz walked away. Clare looked relieved

"So since Fitzy boy has detention, wanna hang out with us?" Adam asked

"I cant. I should tell Fitz." Clare said

"Why?" Eli asked annoyed "He doesn't own you! You can make your own decisions with out him."

"Its just I wouldn't want him to get mad at me." Clare stated

"Well its doesn't matter," Eli began "Morty is acting wired when I drove it this morning, I gotta try and fix it before I go home." then Eli looked at Clare "You can always hang with me while you wait?" he offered. Clare wanted to say yes as fast as possible. Any excuse to hang out with Eli was a good excuse. But Fitz would be mad. Clare thought it was because Fitz thought she still liked Eli (which was true.)

"Oh Eli I don't know," she began to say no but he stopped her

"Don't answer now. I will be around for a while. Just come by if you get bored." He smiled his incredible crooked smile. Clare's stomach went into knots.

"Ok. Sure sounds fun." and Mrs. Oh began her lecture.

…...

"Just come by Clare. I will be waiting around forever cause I am loser with no life." Adam teased Eli after class. Eli hit Adam "Ow."

"Just trying to be a good friend." Eli said

"Well why didn't see if I wanted to hang out while you fixed Morty?" Adam asked and when Eli didn't answer Adam laughed "Oh I get it. You wanted some alone time with little Ms. Edwards."

"So what? She is my friend. I wanted to hang out with anyone around. Not you or Alli or Jenna, or Fitz." even his name left a foul taste in his mouth

"Why not just tell Clare you still like her?" Adam asked

"Cause, she has moved on. I mean she is with_ him_." Eli refused to say Fitz's name again

"How do you know she really over you?"

"Cause she is. Let's just drop it, OK?" Eli asked

"Whatever." Adam said and went to the cafe.

…...

Clare was sitting on the steps waiting for Fitz. She was so bored. She pulled out her laptop to look through her stories, when she saw her background,. It was a picture of her, Eli and Adam. Why should she be bored while Fitz is in detention? She smiled and got up and searched for a familiar hearse. The hood was and Eli was working on it

"Hey grease monkey." Clare teased

"Oh wow. You came." Eli said wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yeah. I was tried of waiting. Fitz maybe mad, but I don't care." Clare smiled

"Ah, just give the famous Clare Edwards attitude." he teased

"My famous attitude? What may I ask is my famous attitude?" Clare asked playfully folding her arms. It was cute, Eli thought.

"You know, the attitude of "I do what I want." the unstoppable Clare Edwards. Oh and that look." Eli rolled his eyes

"Now I have a look?" Clare asked

"Yeah. The look of "You are so pathetic and stupid." he laughed "Or is that just the look you give me?" he teased

"Oh only you." she laughed "No but seriously, thanks for inviting me to hang out. I would be sitting on the steps waiting for Fitz. Thank you." Clare looked at Eli with her genuine look.

"Anytime." then he smiled at her and went back to on Morty.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I am trying to figure out what is wrong with the carburetor. I think its just being a jerk. But I could use a light holder," Eli said looking at her "Think you could handle it?"

"Oh I don't know." Clare said "I hope so." she looked scared and then laughed and walked over and grabbed the light

"Ok hold it higher" and Clare did." No high." she did "Just a little bit." and then Clare shown it in his eyes. "Oh your funny."

"I like to think so." she began to back away

"Oh no you don't." and he grabbed her and play fighting with her. They were laughing and joking around

"Ok, ok, ok, you win!" Clare said as she realized how close to Eli's face she was. Eli wanted to resits the over whelming urge to just kiss her again. Eli was even gonna try it when he heard

"Clare? What the hell?" it was Fitz and he looked pissed. She quickly looked scared and let go of Eli.

"Sorry,"

"Didn't I say wait for me?" he barked at her

"I was tired of waiting."

"I don't care come on." he grabbed her and walked her to his car, the scared look on Clare's face scared Eli. He was concerned of what Fitz would do to her.

…...

Fitz didn't even look at Clare the whole time he drove her home.

"Fitz I am sorry." she said

"As long as you never talk to Eli, I will be good."

"What?" Clare was shocked

"I know he likes you and I know you liked him. Never talk to him again"

"No!" Clare said and Fitz looked pissed

"What did you say?"

"No!" and Fitz back handed her. Clare's lips began to bleed.

"Get out." he said and Clare ran out and ran up the stairs and cried. Within an hour Fitz called her

"I am sorry." he said

"Its fine."

"I guess I am just jealous. I promise to be better. If you stop talking to Eli and Adam."

"Promise?"

"Yes." And he hung up. Things between her and Fitz could get better: If she was to never talk to the one person in her life she has been able to trust: Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare walked to school. She didn't accept a ride form her mom, or Fitz, and even ignored Eli's texts. How could she just cut herself from Eli? Eli was everything to her. Her best friend, her confidant, her protector. He would never cut her off if a girlfriend, so why should she? Clare was so lost in thought she didn't hear Eli calling her name as she grabbed books out of her locker

"Hey you OK?" Eli said and saw Clare's busted lip "Oh my god! What happened?" he touched her cut and she winced

"Nothing." Clare looked into her locker

"Come on Clare," he said

"I fell and cut my lip going into my house." Clare lied. Lies came so easily now. Clare hated lying. It made her feel dirty

"Ok." Eli stared hard at her "Now that your done lying to me, tell me what really." he turned her to face him "He hit you didn't he?"

"No." Clare said

"When?" he pressed on

"Never. Fitz would never hit me." she looked around for an exist. "Listen I gotta go to the ladies room. See you around." Eli wanted to stop her but couldn't. She rushed passed Adam who noticed the busted lip too.

"What's wrong with Clare?" Adam was confused

"I think Fitz is hitting her." Eli said blatantly.

"What?" Adam said shocked

"She claims to have gotten that from falling but, Fitz picked her up yesterday and Clare looked scared and he was yelling and forcefully grabbed her." Eli explained "And now she has a cut on her lip from "falling" out side her house?" Eli shook his head "Not likely."

"What are you gonna do?" Adam asked

"Get her to admit the truth, then get her to leave him." Eli said "Before I loose it and kill Fitz." Eli admitted.

…...

Clare was waiting for Fitz to come back and get her. She was about to cry. Clare had been avoiding Eli all day cause she didn't want to tell him they could no longer be friends. Cause Clare knew a part of her would die. Eli rushed out of the building as soon as he saw Clare sitting there.

"Hey, what's up? You rush away from me this morning and now you avoid me," Eli asked

"I just don't want to see you OK?" Clare began. Here we go. Just rip the band aid. But it was like one for those band aids that takes some skin and blood with it

"What? Why?" Eli looked a little hurt "Is this about this morning? Cause I was worried?" Eli went to touch her shoulder "I am sorry. Its just that Clare," He began "You come to school with new bruises, you are always on edge and scared of displeasing Fitz, and after yesterday and you having a bloody lip, I was just concerned."

"I don't need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself."

"Clare I know there is something your not telling me." Clare began to tear up. Why did he have to be so great? He was making this harder than it had to be. "He is hitting you, isn't he?" Eli asked again

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." Clare said. Eli looked mad now.

"I am gonna kill him." Eli turned around Clare stopped him

"No don't. He cant know you know." Eli was scared because of the frightened expression on sweet Clare's face.

"Why?" Clare looked down

"Fitz promised to stop if I stopped hanging out with you."

"WHAT!" Eli shouted "And you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Clare a guy like that will always find a reason to hit you." Clare knew Eli was right

"He tells me he loves me." Clare added almost mouse like

"He loves you so much he hit you? Leaves bruises? Oh and cuts you off from your friends? Your right that is true love." Clare knew Eli was still right and that made her angry

"Oh like you know about real love, you still hold on to your dead ex!" As soon as Clare said she wanted to take it back. Eli looked he was on the verge of tears. "Eli I am so sorry."

"You know Clare, I don't know what sadder. You staying with Fitz when he treats you like this, or you not realizing what your worth?" Eli told her "You are amazing. The smartest, coolest and mot beautiful girl I have ever met. And you deserve someone who knows that. But if you cant even see what your worth, than maybe you deserve Fitz." He looked at her with such hurt and sadness in eyes "Goodbye Clare. I wish you the best." and he walked away

"Eli wait." The way Clare said his was almost too sweet for him to resit. "I am sorry."

"Me too. Bye." Eli walked away and didn't even look back. He heard her sobbing and it took every bit of strength in him not to turn back and hold her. Every ounce of strength.

…...

Fitz cam to get Clare about an hour later

"So?" he asked

"Eli and I are no longer friends." and just like that Clare felt like she died.

"Good. Now things can will get better." and he smiled "I love you Clare." and he drove away. Clare looked back to see if maybe he was there. His hearse was not. Eli was really gone form her life. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

To Clare's surprise Fitz kept his promise. After that day he never lay a hand her. He was sweet and kind again. Maybe it was just jealousy. Fitz was the perfect boyfriend Clare was happy again. Still she couldn't help but want to break into tears when ever she was able to catch Eli's eye. He looked hurt. She knew why. Eli had a hard time trusting people. He only trusted two people: Her and Adam. And she betrayed him. Clare refused to let herself think about it any longer. Fitz was her boyfriend. He was perfect. She wasn't gonna let that get messed up again.

Eli wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He had screwed up another relationship with a girl he cared about. First was Julia. She was dead because of him. And now Clare. Was it sad that he was more upset about Clare? He had to see Clare everyday. Everyday he had to walk by her, watch her laugh, watch her just exist. At least he never had to see Julia. Eli hated feeling like that, but what could he do? She didn't want to talk to him. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. Was that so wrong? Maybe Eli shouldn't care. After all he offered to help her out of this. She chose to stay. All Eli could do was watch and hope.

…...

Clare was overly excited. Her parents were going away on a couples retreat. She would have the house all her self. And it was Friday. Fitz picked her up for school.

"Hey babe" he kissed her gently.

"Guess what?" Clare said

"What?"

"My parents are going away this weekend. And I was thinking you could come over and it could just be us." Clare told him

"Sounds like a good plan." he smiled and kissed her again. He drove them to school.

…...

Adam was at his locker when he saw Clare walking with Fitz. Fitz had his arm around Clare's waist. It was almost like he was parading her around. It was gross. He kissed Clare long and slow. It was grosser. Then Fitz left, and Adam remember something Eli had asked _"if you talk to her, just see how she is doing ok?" _So Adam walked over

"Hey Clare." he said

"Hey Adam. What up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing." but Adam knew he was transparent

"You mean Eli wants to know?" Clare asked

"Yeah. Come on Clare, the guy was just trying to help. It isn't his fault Fitz was hitting you" Clare's eyes grew wide  
"Shh!" Clare ordered "He never hit me. Eli lied to you."

"Really?"Adam

"Yes. It turns out he was jealous. That he was mad. But now its different Things are great, in fact he is coming over tonight. My parents are away. We are just gonna hang, just us." Clare said proudly "So you can tell Mr. Noisy to mind his own business." Clare ordered. And walked away. Adam was left with a sick feeling in his mouth.

…...

Eli was getting ready for gym when he heard Fitz and Owen coming in

"No way." Owen

"Tonight's the night." Fitz bragged. The night for what? Eli wondered

"No way you and Clare are gonna do it."

"She invited me over. What else would we do."

"Congrats man. Its about time." Owen high fived Fitz. Then they notcied Eli standing there. Now ay would the Clare he knew have sex with Fitz. At least he hoped the Clare he knew was still there.

"What you looking at guy liner?" Fitz barked

"You and Clare are not having sex." Eli said

"What's the matter? Mad I got there first?" Fitz laughed. Eli was pissed and walked up to Fitz "You know, I wonder what she'll say. I bet she is gonna be so thrilled. I mean come on she was gonna go out with you.. dodge a bullet. Huh?" He was smug. Eli wanted to punch him, but Armstrong came in.

"Ok come on. Its class time." and Fitz smirked and walked out. Eli felt like a part opf him was dead. Maybe Clare wanted to have sex with Fitz. Maybe she really loved Fitz, but he wasn't sure if Fitz felt the same. And if Clare did not want to... Eli shuddered.

…...

Eli was working on Morty when Adam came over

"You texted?" Adam asked

"I over heard Fitz bragging about sleeping with Clare. I think we should stop them"

"Eli man." Adam started "Clare told me that Fitz has put his hand her once since she stopped talking to you." Adam said "Maybe he never hit her, and this is all just the green monster trying to take over."

"Adam I know what I saw. And what she told me. I know Clare. She doesn't want to have sex with Fitz."

"She doesn't want to have sex with Fitz, or you don't want her to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want Clare to have sex with Fitz because then things will really be over between you two. You will have no chance with her."  
"Whatever." Eli said "Come with em to Clare's tonight. If I am wrong than I will let her go, if I am right, then we help her." He looked at Adam "You in?" Adam considered long and hard then said  
"What time?"


	6. Finale

Clare opened up the door for Fitz. He walked in with flowers in hand and grabbed her and kissed her. They watched a movie. Then Fitz began to kiss Clare and Clare let him. Then he began to get aggressive.

"Fitz" Clare began "Stop."

"Oh come on Clare. Your being a tease." he tried to say in a soothing voice. But Clare was not comforted

"Fitz, stop now!" she said loudly. Smack! Across her face

"Shut up bitch!" he said. Clare was tried of being scared, tired of it all. She lost her self respect, her happiness and most of all she lost Eli. The one guy who has been there for her through it all. She grew angry and kneed Fitz in the groin. "Ow!" she pushed him off of her and ran. "Come back here." but she ran up the stairs.

…...

Eli picked up Adam and headed to Clare's house. They drove in silence. Eli didn't speak and Adam didn't even try to start a conversation. Once they pulled up to Clare's house Adam looked at Eli

"What are we doing here?" Adam asked

"Helping Clare." Eli said

"Why?"

"I have to know." Eli said "I have to know if she was lying to you or me. I have to know if..." but Adam finished

"If she still loves you?" Adam looked Eli

"Yeah." Eli looked down as if he was ashamed. "I cant help Adam. OK. You know what everyone thinks when they see me? Some crazy kid who drives a hearse. A guy who wears a lot of black. They see me as a trouble maker. But Clare I mean.." he let his mind drift "She seems to see a different Eli. Besides being being one the most beautiful girls I have ever met, she is kind and sweet and funny. I have to know if we are really over." He said and turned off his engine.

"Fine." Adam rolled his eyes. And they got out and walked up to hear glass breaking. Muffled voices

"Come here." it was Fitz

"Or what? You hit me again? Bring it! I have nothing left to loose!" Clare shouted. Eli and Adam's eyes grew wide Eli pounded on the door

"Clare? Its me Eli! Open this door!"

"Eli?" she said. Clare smiled with relief. Fitz smacked Clare who fell down. Eli heard a body thud. He looked around

"What are you doing?" Adam looked panicked

"Clare's parents keep a spare key out here."

"And you know that because?" Adam asked

"Once when Clare and I came here to hang and do homework." Eli said looking under the mat "She forgot her key. I saw her pull it out form right here." he pulled it out. And he unlocked the door. To find Clare at the bottom of the stairs and Fitz on top of her, Eli was enraged. He pushed Fitz off Of Clare, and Adam helped Clare up. Fitz swung at Eli but missed. Eli punched Fitz in the face, then the gut, then he kicked him a few time once he was down. Eli could have killed him right then and there, but he heard a sweet and pained cry

"Eli, please, stop." It was Clare. And as if by magic the anger and the hatred melted.

"I am giving you 30 seconds to run. If you so much as blink in Clare's direction again, I don't care who is around, I will kill you. That dear Fitzy is a promise." he said and Fitz just left.

…...

Adam had to leave but Eli stayed behind. He looked at Clare who looked ashamed

"Go ahead. Say it." Clare said. She began to choke up "Go ahead and say 'I told you so' Tell me that I was stupid for trusting Fitz. And treating you like dirt." she was crying "Go ahead! You said I deserved it! Well I got what I deserved! Go ahead" she walked up to him and pushed him "Come on! "

When he was a statue she pushed and hit him. But Eli stood there frozen until Clare grew tired of yelling and cursing at Eli and seem to fall into his arms and cry. He held her and she cried harder. She wept harder than she ever had. Eli just tightened his grip on her. After a good 20 minutes Clare stopped at looked at Eli

"I am so sorry. I am sorry for choosing Fitz over you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have." he told her and hugged her again. Eli stayed until Clare fell asleep and he went home. He smiled. She was alright. That was the most important thing. He could wait to see if she still cared for him.

…...

Clare didn't see Eli until Monday morning. He was sitting at the usual lunch table, it was outside and it was where the the woods near the school began.

"Hey."Clare said

"Hi." he put down the book he was reading and Clare sat down next to him. "How are you?" Eli asked honestly

"My mom went crazy when I told her. But my parents are pressing charges." she said

"Good." Eli said but he looked at her with serious eyes "But how are you?"

"Better. My mom wants me to talk to a therapist. You know to make sure sure that I am OK."

"That is good."

"You know, you really came through for me. Even after what I said to you. I was horrible and you still were willing to come and make sure I was OK." Clare's eyes were misty. "Thanks."

"Its what friends are for." Then he smiled his crooked smile.

"Right friends." Clare smiled and hugged Eli "I will let you get back to your reading." she began to get up. Eli knew this may be his last chance. He sucked up his stupid fears. After all this was Clare.

"Wait." he grabbed her arm so gently and their eyes locked and Eli pulled her in and kissed her full and without hesitation. For the first time in a long time he kissed with his whole heart. And he never had a better kiss. Clare couldn't breathe as Eli kissed her and she could care less. She wanted to be there forever. As long as Eli wanted to kiss her, was as long as she wanted to be kissed

"Clare," he said breathless

"Yeah?" she said

"I love you." he told her. She smiled her sweet and sincere smile

"I love you too Eli." and he kissed her again, and again and again. Did they care it was in the middle of school? No! Did they care everyone was watching? As far as Eli and Clare were concerned., they were the only ones out there.

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. I started college and I was busy all week. I also wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. And sorry if the ending felt rushed. Thanks to everyone who subscibed and reviewed this! I appreciate all of you. As someone who is trying to be a writer, and I use stuff from my fan fics in my actual writing, its great to know what works and what doesn't! Thanks I love you all

KatieC


End file.
